


Magic love

by miytzu



Series: KyouHaba Week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Kyoutani is dense, M/M, Yahaba is a wizard, what else?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miytzu/pseuds/miytzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KyouHaba Week 2016 day 2 (6/20): magic-fantasy / training camp</p><p> </p><p>Five times Yahaba tried to make Kyoutani notice he is a wizard plus one time he finally did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic love

**Author's Note:**

> KyouHaba Week 2016 day 2 (6/20): magic-fantasy / training camp
> 
> I'm still three days late but who cares?

1.

Kyoutani go tinto a fight, _again_. Yahaba was starting to be really pissed, but he just couldn’t leave his idiot human boyfriend with a broken lip and blood all over his nose that, by the way, wouldn’t stop bleeding for gods’ sake.

“Ken, I swear if you fight another time, I’ll break up with you!”

Kentarou’s eyes went extremely wide and Shigeru had to look away if he didn’t want to worsen Kyoutani’s face conditions. He flied to the bathroom to take the first aid kit. When he came back to his bedroom Kentarou was scowling, staring something on Yahaba’s carpet.

“Was not my fault” he mumbled.

“Oh, yeah, it’s never you fault. I don’t wanna nurse you anymore”

“Don’t have to”

“Of course I have to, every inch of your body would be broken without me”

Kyoutani grunted, it was true.

After fidgeting a few minutes with cotton wools and disinfectant, Shigeru dropped them on his bed, next to where Kentarou was sitting, instead he sighed and caressed the shorter boy’s cheek, closing his eyes and whispering something very quickly. (He surely would never break up with him)

The next day Kyoutani’s face was perfect, every cuts had vanished and the nose was just barely swollen.

The disinfectant Shigeru’s mother bought must’ve been really good.

 

2.

Shigeru promised his mother he would have never, ever used his powers to achieve something in his life, that’s why he didn’t enchanted the other team’s members to make the match easier for Aobajōsai's volleyball team, but when he heard the opponent setter making fun of Kentarou’s spikes in front of him, Yahaba’s mind went white: after a quick move of his fingers a ball snapped the guy on the butt so hard he fell. Kyoutani looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

 

3.

Kentarou needed to know, he needed to know that his boyfriend was a wizard, because _yes_ , Shigeru had to lift that weight from his shoulders. He tried to make him notice, but Kyoutani was so dense it was driving Yahaba insane.

He decided to tell him directly.

He just might have chosen the wrong moment.

 

“Ken, are you awake?” he whispered.

“Mpf”

They were in Kentarou’s bed in the middle of the night, after a _very unclean series of events_ (or, they got laid because the Kyoutanis weren’t home that weekend).

Yahaba shook Kentarou’s arm another time.

“Ken please, I have to tell you something!”

“It’s either too late or too early”

“Oh come on!”

Kyoutani opened an eye, studying his boyfriend’s face just in case he was feeling sick or whatever.

“What”

“I’m magic”

The blond nuzzled his face in Yahaba’s soft hair.

“’course you are, you’re special and I love you, now go back to sleep”

Shigeru thought of speaking again, but Kentarou was right: it was too late and the body next to him felt warm and comfortable against his skin. He would’ve discussed the deal another time.

 

4.

“Hand me the grimoire”

Shigeru was browsing furiously through the pages of a huge book called “Biology, Chemistry and Alchemy: all you need to know”. He was furious, indeed, his sensei scolded him for failing one of the Chemistry test’s questions and he was absolutely sure he didn’t get that formula wrong.

His mom told him that the sciences taught by teachers in schools were slightly different from reality and he didn’t have to be so upset about it. Still, he had to know if he was right or not for his personal satisfaction. That was the reason why he was searching in every possible book concerning the subject he had in his library, with the help of Kentarou.

 

“Hand you _what_?”

“The grimoire, the red one”

**(AUTHOR’S NOTE: if you don’t know what a grimoire is Wikipedia is the key https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grimoire)**

When Kentarou found it he thought that Shigeru must’ve been having a mental breakdown if he was seriously studying on a recipe book.

 

5.

“Ts, that’s not true”

“What?”

“It’s impossible for humans to have a sorcerer as a child, damn, it’s genetic!”

“Mh”

“And there is no super fancy school for wizards, that would be too expensive… _and_ nobody uses a magic wand anymore”

Kentarou mentally registered not to let Yahaba watch a _Harry Potter_ movie ever again.

 

+1

Yahaba was putting black kahjal on Kyoutani’s lower eyelids.

 It was raining outside, they already finished their homework and it happened that Shigeru’s mother left her makeup bag in his room: it was relaxing and it seemed like a good idea.

 

“Can I do your makeup, Ken?”

“Umh, yeah, if you want to?”

Shigeru had smiled brightly back then, but right now he was losing all his patience: they were in front of his mirror, Kyoutani looked like someone just punched him, his eyes red and hurt.

“No offence, but it looks like shit”

“Oh, shut up!”

He approached his boyfriend’s face again with the pencil in his right hand, trying to improve that mess.

 

When Shigeru finally gave up, Kentarou sighed in relief: what a mistake. Yahaba faced him, left eyebrow raised and harms crossed in front of his chest.

 

“ _Corrigo_ ” he said clearly, and after a pop of light Kyoutani saw how a thin and precise line of black kahjal replaced the previous disaster under his eyes.

 

Yahaba smiled with satisfaction.

 

“You look good”

 

Kyoutani blinked once, twice.

 

“Wait, how did you do that? That's  _magic_ ”

 

“I’ve been trying to make you notice for months!”

 

“Oh... this explains lots of things, I guess”

 

Yahaba shrugged.

 

“Uh, I suppose? Any questions about my super cool powers?”

 

“Ah, yea, can you like… _materialize_ Kara-age Kun?”

 

It was time Shigeru reconsidered his priorities.


End file.
